


Presumptions

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [78]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Humor, POV Nomi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi and Amanita dated for three weeks before having sex, and those were the most stressful three weeks of Nomi’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amanita/Nomi - loved.

Nomi and Amanita dated for three weeks before having sex, and those were the most stressful three weeks of Nomi’s life. Nomi was always nervous about sex—in and of itself was _scary_. It meant opening up to someone in a whole new way, and Nomi was good at not opening up to anyone besides her fellow bloggers who stayed safely on the other side of the screen.

“You okay, baby?” Amanita was straddling her legs, top pushed down to reveal her small, perfect breasts. Her skin was warm to the touch, pupils blown, and she looked like everything Nomi ever craved, ever wanted, ever dreamed of loving.

Nomi nodded, throat thick with arousal and admiration for this beautiful woman. “God, Neets…I don’t…”

Amanita just smiled, that radiant smile that could light up the city, and rolled them on the bed so Nomi hovered above her. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” She nodded towards the bedside table and Nomi opened the drawer to reveal a strap-on harness, a pink dildo, a strip of condoms, and a bottle of lube.

Nomi raised an eyebrow, grinning. “My, we’re a little presumptuous, aren’t we?”

Amanita barked out a laugh and smacked Nomi on the shoulder. “We’ve both been wanting this, right? I’m not the only one who’s been going crazy?” Her voice was soft for a moment, face vulnerable.

“You’re not the only one,” Nomi whispered, skin flushing with desire. _I never wanted anyone as much as I want you._


End file.
